Love and Loss
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: In the end I knew I had to make a choice, he could not become deputy, he couldn’t and I would do anything within my power to make sure he didn’t...


**Love and Loss**

* * *

**Summary:** In the end I knew I had to make a choice, he could not become deputy, he couldn't, and I would anything within my power to make sure he didn't…

**Rating: **T for safety

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Author's Note:** I just thought this up one day and decided to type it up. I hope you like it and it is basically Bluestar's thoughts as she gave her kits away to prevent Thistleclaw from becoming deputy. I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated and I hope you like it.

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors and I never will, Erin Hunter does**_

* * *

**Love and Loss**

**By xXJedi Knight BlazeXx**

* * *

Bluestar's POV

* * *

When you are faced with a tough decision, you would want to do what you think to be is right. I was faced with that decision now, I was going to have kits but I knew that the current deputy of ThunderClan, Tawnyspots, was getting ready to retire. I had a good chance at becoming deputy in his place but I knew that they would not choose someone who was expecting kits.

But the only other cat who could gain the position instead of me was Thistleclaw. I couldn't let Thistleclaw get that position. I knew he was a bloodthirsty cat who would bring the destruction of ThunderClan.

When the time came, I had three kits, they were beautiful and I loved them more than I loved the father of my kits; the RiverClan warrior Oakheart. I knew the kits would never know their father, or me if I made my choice here and now, but I knew I had to do it.

In the end I knew I had to make a choice, he could not become deputy, he couldn't and I would do everything anything within my power to make sure he didn't. But could I really give up my kits in order to prevent the destruction of my Clan?

It was a sacrifice I was willingly to make, I had to do it for my Clan.

I had three kits; they are known as Mosskit, Stonekit and Mistykit and they are beautiful.

But I knew I had to give them up. I didn't want to but I knew they would be happier and safer in RiverClan. RiverClan had more prey than ThunderClan at this moment. Oakheart would take care of them; I knew he would. He was going to be a great father to those kits but I knew that they would grow up to not know me.

But it was in the middle of leaf bare when we journeyed toward the RiverClan border. The snow covered the entire landscape and my kits were struggling to catch up with me. Mosskit was lagging back, his eyes were dull with exhaustion and I gazed at him in worry.

It wasn't long until Mosskit collapsed on the ground and I quickly moved backwards to check on him. But it was too late; he was on his way to StarClan.

This was StarClan's punishment for me; for breaking the Warrior Code, I was forced to watch as my kit died.

I could not stop now, I was preventing the destruction of my Clan. I knew that my ambition was what was driving me but it was either give up my kits or be forced to watch Thistleclaw rule the Clan and drive it directly into darkness.

When I meet up with Oakheart, he agreed to take the kits to RiverClan and that was the last time I had ever seen my kits. That was the last time I would ever see them again.

Moon passed since I gave up my kits, I become deputy of my Clan and then became leader. But in the end, I could not forget my kits and I knew, as I lay dying in the riverbank of the RiverClan border, that I was forgiven. My kits had forgiven me for giving them up and I had saved my Clan from the destruction as well as discovered who the 'fire' who would save the Clan was.

Firestar would be a great leader and I would be proud to watch over him and my kits for the rest of my life.

Sometimes, even after you have made a difficult choice, you discover that your choice was for the best.

No matter the pain you felt as you made it.

I will never forget the day I gave my kits up.

But I knew I would never forget the day my kits forgave me.

I love my kits and I always will.

I am glad that I was able to watch them grow into the warriors that I had imagined them to be.

And even though I wasn't there to guide them to their destiny, I knew it was the right thing to do.

And I knew that my kits loved me as well.

That was the greatest gift any mother would be glad to receive.

No matter how it came by.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I warned you it would be short**

**Tigerstar: I hate BLUESTAR?**

**Bluestar: what? (Ignites lightsaber and slices Tigerstar in half)**

**Anakin: so that's what happened to it**

**Obi-Wan: (sighs and walks off to Starbucks)**

**Anakin: hey! Wait for me (runs off after Obi-Wan)**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: (snorts)**

**Blaze: I really hope you like it and reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
